


I'm Yours

by evakyaki



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Parallels
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki
Summary: Isaks reise i de to årene siden 3. oktober 2015, slik jeg ser for meg at han kunne ha hatt det denne datoen.En søt, fluffy og cheesy af liten one-shot.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> TUSEN TAKK til Pagnilagni og Frieda Echte for betalesing, streng kommaretting, gode forslag og hearteyemojis underveis. Dere er de BESTE! 
> 
> Denne ficen er skrevet i anledning ettårsdagen for at Isak og vi så Even for første gang. Gratulerer med dagen! 
> 
> Den er også inspirert av realtidsvisningen av S1 som vi kjører i en FB-gruppe jeg er med i. Der har vi nylig sett hytteturen og scenen der Isak spør Jonas om å spille I'm Yours og Jonas svarer at det er en homselåt. Jeg har grubla litt over Isaks forandring i stil og musikksmak fra S1 til S3 og spunnet litt rundt dette. Legger ved link til teksten og sangen viss dere vil sette stemningen før dere leser. 
> 
> Til syvende og sist er denne fic-en en gave til S1-Isak som ikke trodde han kunne bli elsket, men som endte opp med å fange hjertene til ikke bare Even men en hel verden. 
> 
> I’m yours på Spotify og teksten

3\. OKTOBER 2015

Isak sitter ved spisebordet i stua. De store vinduene er åpne, og de lette gardinene blafrer forsiktig i den varme høstbrisen. Solstrålene strømmer inn og gir rommet et varmt oransje skjær. Samtidig avsløres ubønnhørlig de lette støvskyene som virvler opp rundt ham når han flytter på stolen. På enden av bordet ligger fortsatt plastelinaen til Lea strødd utover. Den var en gang i alle regnbuens farger, nå er den knadd sammen til en grå, skitten masse som er tørket inn fordi ingen gadd å rydde den opp sist hun brukte den. På gulvet ligger bagen fra hytteturen. Han kom hjem for noen timer siden men har ikke giddet å pakke ut ennå. 

Rundt ham ligger skolebøkene og naturfagsprøven han fikk tilbake rett før høstferien. 6-er. Han smiler litt når han ser på den. Gleder seg til å vise den til pappa når han kommer hjem fra jobbreise i kveld. Fra PC-en strømmer lette sommertoner fra spillelisten han har satt på. Summer 2015. Den har gått på repeat siden i sommer, og han er ikke klar for å slippe den sommerfølelsen helt ennå, selv om det har blitt oktober. Han bøyer seg over PC-en med en konsentrert rynke ved øyet. Sukker litt over lærerne som gir innleveringer over høstferien. Han burde sikkert blitt hjemme og jobba seg frampå, men det frista litt for mye å bli med Jonas på hytta. 

Norskoppgaven skal inn til uka, og han er bare halvveis. Han ligger godt an i norsk, fikk 5-er sist, men skulle gjerne klart en 6-er der også. Eller iallfall 5+, akkurat som Jonas. Han smiler lett og fortsetter å skrive på teksten sin. Chille gitartoner strømmer lett ut fra høyttalerne på PC-en. Han begynner å synge med på teksten han nesten kan. «Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell lalala… cracks. Lalala… to get back. Before the cool done run out… I'll be lalala... best… And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention…»

Han tenker på Jonas. Hytteturen. Jonas ved bålet. Jonas sine øyne som glitret i lyset fra ilden. Jonas som spiste Marshmallows fra pinnen til Eva, leppene hans som rundet seg om den klissete massen. Isak fortsetter å skrive, prøver å konse, men det er plutselig vanskelig. Alt han tenker på er Jonas. Jonas sitt ansikt. Jonas med gitaren. «Homselåt». Det stikker litt i ham. Han husker stemningen ved bålet. Både anspent og lett på samme tid. Det knyter seg i magen hans. 

«Hei, hvordan går det med skolearbeidet?» Mammas stemme høres myk, men samtidig trøtt ut. Han snur seg og ser henne stå i døråpningen bak ham. «Det går bra. Se, jeg fikk tilbake en 6-er i naturfag før høstferien». Han smiler og rekker henne prøven. Hun ser på arket han rekker henne, men tar det ikke. «Så fint, gutten min. Du er min engel du, alltid så snill og flink.» Han ser nøye på henne, ser antydning til et lite smil i munnviken hennes, men ser også den lille trekningen over det ene øyenbrynet. «Du kan gjøre store ting du Isak, du vet du er velsignet av Gud, ikke sant? Den som mye er gitt forventes det mye av». Hun vrir hendene sine og kikker ut vinduet. «Kunne du skrudd ned lyden litt, Isak. Det ble litt mye, bare.» Før han rekker å si unnskyld, snur hun seg plutselig og går ut av rommet, han hører henne lukke soveromsdøren bak seg.

Han skrur ned lyden, kikker på teksten på datamaskinen. Tenker på Jonas. Tenker på mamma. Alle de deilige følelsene han har kjent på blander seg med klumpen som vokser der inne. De knas sammen og ligner snart plastelinaen til Lea. Han sukker. Han vet han ikke burde tenke sånn på Jonas. Vet han ikke har sjans. Vet han ikke burde drømme om å ha sjans uansett. Det er bare så vanskelig å la være. Vanskelig å konse på skolearbeidet når alt han ser er Jonas sitt ansikt. Vanskelig når alt han tenker på er hvor feil det er. Han finner fram headsettet sitt og plugger det i. Finner en annen spilleliste og skrur opp lyden igjen. Lener seg tilbake i stolen og stirrer over dataskjermen og ut gjennom vinduet. 

 

3\. OKTOBER 2016

Isak ligger på senga si med PC-en på magen, sekken ved siden av og skolebøkene strødd på gulvet. Rommet er fylt av et gyllent lys, det ser ut som solskinn som strømmer inn det åpne vinduet. Han hører fuglekvitter blande seg med lydene fra trafikken i det fjerne. Hadde han ikke visst bedre så kunne det nesten føles som sommer fortsatt. Men han vet bedre. Det varme lyset skyldes bare det oransje pleddet han hadde hengt opp foran vinduet for å dempe morgenlyset litt en morgen han våkna for tidlig. Det var noe han hadde raska med seg hjemmefra en gang han var innom for å hente noe, mens han bodde i kjellerboden i kollektivet. Han trengte noe mot den kalde kjellerluften, og moren ville aldri savne det, hadde han tenkt. Hun hadde ligget og sovet og ikke merket at han var innom. Han kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten komme sigende når han tenker på det. 

Han sukker, prøver å fokusere på noe annet, orker ikke tenke mer på mamma nå. Han finner fram lekseplanen for biologi, kikker nedover den og sukker igjen. De har en hel masse lekser og en matteprøve som kommer snart, han har ikke tid til å la seg distrahere. Han roter i haugen av bøker, men finner ikke biologiboka. Kikker i sekken og drar fram en tom bollepose full av rosiner og bollesmuler. Han husker plutselig ansiktet til gutten i kantina i dag, kjenner det kiler i magen når han tenker på blikket hans. Kjenner plutselig varmen bre seg i kinnene når han husker hvordan blikkene deres møttes. Faen, så flaut, tenker han, skjerp deg Isak. Fra stua hører han lyder av Eskild som styrer med noe, han hører svak musikk i bakgrunnen, Eskild som nynner «You’re so hot that I melted...». Isak himler med øynene, slenger sekken på gulvet og graver i haugen av bøker. Der var den jævla biologiboka, endelig.

Han drar hetta på genseren over hodet og åpner boka, blar fram til kapittelet de holder på med nå, kap 3, Arter og adferd, og begynner å lese. Det er mange forskjellige miljøfaktorer som påvirker livet til en snøspurv. Enkelte faktorer er livsnødvendige, noen er mindre viktige, andre er negative. Snøspurvene i Jotunheimen kan bli utsatt for andre dominerende miljøfaktorer enn det snøspurvene på Svalbard utsettes for. Og graden av påvirkning kan også variere over tid. 

Han blir plutselig avbrutt av stemmen til Eskild fra stua. Han formelig gauler ut ordene: «Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love. Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing. We are just one big family. And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved.». Isak kjenner han blir oppgitt, skal det ikke være mulig å få fred til skolearbeidet her?

«Eeeskiiild!» roper han irritert i det han går inn i stua. Eskild står midt på stuegulvet med en støvkost i ene hånda og en klut i den andre. Han synger og danser og vifter rundt seg med kosten. «Eskild! Jeg klarer ikke å konse når du synger sånn! Jeg prøver å gjøre lekser» Eskild stopper og ser på ham, pannen rynker seg i bekymring. «Isak, min lille kattepus, har du en dårlig dag? Du må ikke ha sånne sinterynker, vet du, det kan ødelegge huden din. Og nå får jeg også rynker, det vil jeg ikke ha». Isak himler med øynene. «Eskild! Jeg må jobbe, kan du være litt stille.» Eskild studerer ham, ser på han med et grublende blikk, før han utbryter: «Men herregud da, Isak, bare fordi du er miserabel og ensom så kan vel vi andre få lov til å være glade og danse og synge. Nå har jeg satt denne på repeat. Det er vaskesangen min. Gir sånn go-følelse. Du burde prøve det. Og smile litt. Det hjelper.»

Isak setter seg i senga, åpner PC-en og finner fram spillelista si på Spotify. Tar på seg headsettet og skrur opp lyden. Stenger ute Eskild, mamma, stress og mas. Han bøyer seg over biologiboka. Leser en setning. Men han ser bare gutten i dongerijakka igjen. Føler blikket hans på seg. Kjenner rødmen i kinnene. 

 

3\. OKTOBER 2017

Even går hjemover fra KB. En liten bris rufser i de oransje bladene på fortauet. Sola skinner og den lette høstluften kjennes varm, selv om det er oktober. Det hadde vært en grei dag på jobb. Det er rolig i byen nå når det er høstferie. Han gleder seg til å dra med Isak på hytta til helga, men det er deilig med noen rolige dager i byen også, for å være helt ærlig. Han gleder seg til å komme hjem til Isak, håper han har fått jobba seg frempå sånn han planla. Even må smile litt når han tenker på hvor vanskelig Isak synes det er å konse på skolearbeidet når han er der. Det kiler i magen når han ser for seg blikket til Isak. Han husker fortsatt første gangen Isak så ham. Glemmer aldri følelsen av å møte blikket hans for første gang. Han ler av seg selv. Så jævlig cheesy du er, Even, tenker han. 

Han åpner døra og går inn i gangen, henger fra seg jakka og setter fra seg skoene. Idet han kommer inn på stua, stopper han opp og blir stående og se. Isak sitter bøyd over skolearbeidet sitt. Han har på headsettet og er helt inne i sin egen boble, småsynger og nynner, nikker på hodet og vrikker lett på skuldrene til musikken i øret, mens han skriver formler i matteboka. «D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do. But do you want to come on. Scooch on over closer dear, and I will nibble your ear. Sodebabadodeda… Woaoohaaaahowow… Whohoooaowow… Mmmhmmmmm…» 

Isak bøyer seg fram, kikker på det han har skrevet, kikker i boka og rynker på nesa. Even må holde seg for å ikke le litt over synet. Isak er så utrolig fin der han sitter. Even kjenner det strømmer varmt gjennom ham når han ser på ham. Måten nakken krummer seg, det myke partiet bak øret som han vet Isak smelter helt når han suger på. Skuldrene, de deilige skuldrene som er mye bredere nå enn da de først ble sammen, men likevel slanke og myke. «So please don't please don't please don't. There's no need to complicate. 'Cause our time is short. This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours Ååååå I’m yours, mmm... »

Synet av fine Isak, de brede skuldrene, krøllene i nakken hans, lyden av den glade sangen sammen med betydningen av ordene han synger, Even klarer ikke å holde seg tilbake lengre, han må bare bort og holde rundt Isak, kjenne den myke deilige huden hans mot sin, og hviske søte ord i øret hans. Han går stille bort og legger hånden rundt skulderen hans, bøyer seg frem og kysser ham mykt på kinnet. Isak skvetter litt, snur seg og ser på ham med det strålende smilet sitt. «Even, bby!» Han gir ham et mykt kyss, så et til og enda et. 

Even ser på ham med et ertende blikk. Et lite smil lurer i munnviken mens leppene former uhørbare ord. «Jason Mraz altså?» Smilet hans vokser, øynene glimrer sånn de bruker når han ser på Isak. Isak setter opp en fornærmet mine og himler med øynene. «Sier han som liker Gabrielle», ler Isak og blunker. «Neiass... du kan’ke erte meg for denne. Er ikke flau for å like den. Jeg har den på repeat, faktisk. Har blitt leksesangen min. Gir sånn go-følelse.» Han plugger ut headsettet. I’m yours strømmer ut i leiligheten. Han begynner å synge mens han ser Even dypt i øynene: «Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted…» Han smiler mykt og legger hendene om nakken til Even. Stryker ham opp gjennom håret, stryker ham nedover ryggen, drar ham med i en gyngende bevegelse, trekker ham inn til seg. « But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours». De blir stående sånn og danse med armene tett om hverandre, panne mot panne, mens I’m yours går på repeat i bakgrunnen og de forsvinner inn i bobla si.


End file.
